Music of the Night
by 8mylifebelike13
Summary: Sora is light. He is all the Ghost can think of. The talented teen would almost be perfect...he just needs to be introduced to the night...His night. The Music of the Night. SoRi, Akuroku
1. Overture

**Summery:**** Sora is light. He is all the Ghost can think of. The talented teen would almost be perfect...he just needs to be introduced to the night...His night. The music of the night. SoRi, Akuroku**

**Hello. And welcome to the Phantom of the Opera/Kingdom Hearts crossover thing that has been stuck in my head for a while. I already posted this and chapter two up on DA. I'm secretly a crossover whore.**

**I plan on finishing this hopefully soon. I'm already halfway done with chapter three. This is something that I hope to actually finish...**

In a school known for there athletics (and only athletics), a drama department struggles. The theatre department of Twilight Town High School is almost as separate as it can be. Doing its own fundraisers, putting on its own plays...the only connection the school had with the Drama departments was the two credits that colleges looked for.

The current leader of the drama and music department (the music program was mostly tied with the theatre department, except for the occasional time when music would be needed for a football or basketball game), Naminé Giri, and principal Lexeaus understood this and kept to the silent agreement and lived with it, both silently agreeing with themselves that they only knew what they knew, and not bother with what they didn't know.

Luckily, the drama department was known for its brilliance and got twice as much in donations as it would normally get from city, state, or national funding. So everyone was happy.

Until Lexeaus decided to retire at the same time as the vice principal causing the panic in the backstage of the Ansem Auditorium. The new principals were teachers from a different school, and kinda skeptical about the whole ordeal, so they asked for a small performance. Nothing too big, just a scene or two to prove that the department was worth keeping and that it lived up to its expectations.

So, naturally, on a beautiful Saturday morning, everyone was freaking out.

"Hold up! Coming through!" Demyx Anderson was weaving through the backstage, carrying three violins, one cello, a horn (the violin and cello were his), and a happy ass grin on his face. He was heading toward the orchestra pit (It wasn't too big, but somehow five violins, one cello, a couple horns, a small piano, several woodwinds, and a percussion section could squeeze in it). Demyx glided through the crowed backstage with the air of someone who did this often.

It was his third trip from the cars parked in the alleyway behind the theatre to the pit in front of the stage. He usually got stuck with doing this on his own while everyone else volunteered to drag the piano from the music room in the building next to the theatre, but Demyx didn't mind. He liked doing anything to help.

He passed the dancers going through there stretching sessions, stepping on one of Kairi's shoes.

"Demyx!" He ignored Kairi's cries continuing on to his destination.

Kairi glared after him, "Ugh, he's such a klutz! I hope he drops every one of those instruments." She muttered to the other dancers as they continued their stretching.

Roxas, one of the male dancers, rolled his eyes. He shared a glance with his brother, and fellow dancer, Sora, as he leaned down easily touching his toes.

"I certainly hope he doesn't drop those instruments." Hearing the voice behind him, Roxas immediately stood up strait, ignoring Sora's snickering beside him. It wasn't that the voice had scared him, he had heard it too many times to be scared by it. No, it was more of the actual person who said it.

The female dancers had started to giggle and blush seeing the man behind Roxas. "Oh, _hi Axel!_" The dancers stood to attention, some of the juniors and seniors were still stretching, bending lower than necessary to impress the collage freshman.

Roxas sighed continuing stretching, making sure _not_ to bend _any_ lower than necessary. He didn't have to look behind him to see the stupid grin on the music major's face.

"See," Axel draped his arm around Roxas' shoulders causing the blond junior to tense up, "if Demyx drops those instruments, there'd be no music. If there's no music, you lovely _ladies_-" Roxas scowled at the implications in Axel's tone, "-wouldn't be able to dance." Sora snickered again at Roxas, causing Roxas' scowl to deepen.

The other girls were reduced to a blushing mess, forgetting all about the stretching that they have to do so they won't bitch tomorrow about how sore they are for _not stretching!_ (and no, Roxas isn't mad, does he seem that way?)

"Axel, can I talk to you." The other girls were still in there fantasy land, so they didn't see when Axel and Roxas walked around a corner, but Sora did. Sora sighed as he watched to two go, trying to listen to their conversation so that when Roxas complained to him about how "_stupid_ that a-hole is!", Sora would be able to understand what he is talking about.

"...you don't know how to _deal_ with all of them! Especially the stupid freshmen!"

"Roxy, you've got to-"

"_Don't_ call me 'Roxy'!"

"_Roxas_, you've got to calm down. Why the hell are you so annoyed at the girls? You don't have to deal with them."

"I'm the fucking dance captain! I have to deal with _all of them!"_

While still on Roxas' side, he couldn't help a little pity for Axel. Roxas was taking out all of his new stress on the poor assistant. Ever since Sora got that pre-acceptance into Radiant Garden Music School (full scholarship as well), Roxas had been doing all he can to even be able to apply for a partial scholarship, even though the applications weren't due in for several months. Roxas always felt the need to look after his little brother (even though Sora's younger by about two minuets).

And then...Axel came along last year to help out Naminé with the music department by conducting, teaching music...

"You know what, Roxas?"

"_What_, Axel?"

"You're sounding incredibly..._jealous_."

Sora knew the exact moment that Roxas was in love.

"Sora!" Snapped out of his thoughts, Sora turned to see Miss Giri walking quickly towards him, hands full of papers. A big red bag fill with even more papers hung on her shoulder. She was wearing her lucky purple rimmed reading glasses, only reserved for opening performances...but Sora guessed that today needed as much luck as ever.

Sora smiled at her sympathetically, "Good morning, Naminé."

She stopped in front of him, barely able to look up from her papers as she regarded him, "Sora. Please come with me." She began walking at a brisk pace that Sora knew better than to complain about. "You know Sephorath, one of our biggest sponsors?" Sora nodded, he could hardly forget his molesting stares when the business man came to their shows, "His son's here to study or observe...I don't know. Anyway, I need you to keep him out of my hair for the next few hours." She continued before Sora could answer, "I'd ask your brother, but he seems busy with the girls. And besides, you could do everyone's routine and sing every part here, including the harmonies." She offered him a quick smile.

Sora smiled at her. They now were alone, walking the empty hallway that led to Naminé's office close to the lobby. Naminé kept muttering all the things she had to do around the theatre for today, increasing her pace, and glancing continuously at her watch.

Suddenly, Sora felt chills travel up and down his back. He felt the goosebumps appear on his arms, but as he looked back and forth throughout the white walls of the hallway, there was nothing looking back.

_Left. Walk ten feet. Right. Another ten feet, and we're there._

Sora looked down at Naminé's hands when he heard a small jingle. "You locked him in your office?"

"I didn't want him wandering around _today._" She said not unkindly, just a little like...like she was tired.

"Maybe...maybe you should take a little break?" Sora couldn't help the way that turned into a question.

Naminé answered by stabbing the metal key in the keyhole in the cold metal door. "I have to keep this theatre running, Sora."

He looked down sheepishly, "Yes ma'am."

She sighed looking back to him, "I'm sorry, Sora. Today's just...busy." They stood in silence. Both of them loved the theatre. Loved music, preforming, singing, dancing...they wouldn't give it up no matter what.

"Well, Sora, this-"

Riku was waiting in the small office. First he had sat in the chair, but felt a little weird behind a desk with papers for various scholarships to various schools and post-its littered all over the desk with sarcastic memos that seemed like the only form of entertainment for the head of the Drama Department.

So he felt just as content by looking at the various certificates, pictures, playbills, news paper clippings, and trophies placed among the walls. There was so much stuff plastered everywhere, that it was hard to tell the original color of the walls.

It was mostly the pictures that caught his eyes. Four years of performers smiling, laughing, all in various costumes, make-up. Every play from _Les Misérables_ to _Rent_ to that special performance of _Spring Awakening _over the summer. High Schoolers were in all costumes, all types of make-up...but all so happy.

Riku walked along the walls, scanning the photos. Several kids dressed as forks or spoons...three girls were in ballroom dresses posing like Charlie's Angels...What Riku began to notice, though after he kept looking through all the pictures, were a pair of twins in almost every type of costume. The first time he saw the duo was in a pair of mice costumes, arms slung around one another, looking like they were fourteen and not a care in the world. He looked past them, moving on towards the next, and a strange feeling of nostalgia.

The second time he saw the two in a picture (they were looking like little pick-pockets from the late eighteen hundreds), he nearly shouted in recognition. Sora and Roxas! The Leonharts! His gaze shifted from Sora to Roxas, from Roxas to Sora, spending a little more time looking at Sora.

Riku chuckled to himself. His little papou, Sora, all grown up...

He began spending all his efforts looking for the twins in photos. Oh, in the two tuxes! They both looked liked dorks in the eighties. Sora looks cute in those glasses. Sora making faces at a bored looking Roxas. Sora happily dancing across a stage...

"-is Riku. Just keep him out of the way, will you?" This last part was just whispered to Sora as Miss Naminé opened the door.

Sora looked at the boy in Naminé's office. He smiled at him politely offering his hand, "I'm Sora Leonheart." He heard Naminé leave, closing the door behind her leaving the two teens behind. Sora blinked as the silver haired boy stared from him to his hand looking slightly confused, and a little disappointed as well.

_Probably expected someone...better?_ Sora didn't really understand what was going on with this kid, but blushed a little nonetheless. He looked down awkwardly at a patch of the ugly, yellow shag carpeting on the floor, setting down his hand awkwardly.

"Um...I'm Riku." Sora looked back up to see him smiling back at him, but there was still a small twinge of sadness in his eyes. "Sorry, guess I'm just...having an off day or something." He chuckled kinda nervously.

Sora felt his smile return, the awkward atmosphere leaving as soon as it came. "It's okay. Today's been an off day for everyone." He offered his own little laugh, hoping to relax the handsome teen.

He began to notice how close Riku was to the pictures, "Looking at the photos?" He walked over, glancing at the photos from "The Wedding Singer." Sora couldn't help the snort that escaped his lips. He and Roxas looked like a pair of dorks their sophomore year.

"Yeah...That you?" Sora nodded with a groan, hiding his face in his hands. He heard Riku laugh beside him. "You look cute." Sora was glade his face was buried in his hands. It hid the blush that he currently had.

Riku, currently, noticed how embarrassed Sora got, and smirked. Same old Sora...

Sora, on the other hand, had never met someone...so...so..._forward_. Roxas' stare was enough to scare guys and girls away. Not that he thought Riku was _flirting_ with him or anything...because why would Riku be flirting with Sora? They just met right? Unless Riku was just a flirt or something...yeah, that was probably it...

Sora cleared his throat looking up from his hands. "Um...we should probably be going. Just to, um, look around I guess?" He almost visibly winced as that formed into a question. _Stupid nervous habit..._

The two made there way out of the small office, walking out of the office.

"So...have you lived here all your life?" Sora relaxed as Riku made the attempt for small talk.

"No," he smiled up at Riku, "my brother and me moved here after my father died. We used to live on the islands." Sora said wistfully. He couldn't really remember too much about his childhood, but still remembered the warm water, tall palm trees, and long nights.

"Your daydreaming."

Sora snapped back to reality. He could feel another blush coming on. "Sorry." He muttered.

"You looked adorable."

Sora looked back up to Riku, only to see he was turning around the corner, blue-green eyes twinkling. "Don't just stand there, come along," A wink, "little papou."

Something about the phrase made Sora do a quick double-take in his mind about it. It was familiar...Really familiar. But it was sweet. And kinda cute.

Smiling a little to himself, Sora took a step forward, towards Riku and the light.

_Snap!_

Sora felt himself jump, looking back at the noise. A light had gone out in from of Naminé's office, dimming the light slightly. A nervous laugh escaped him. Sora took another tentative step forward.

_Snap!_

Sora began walking faster. Trying hard to get away from the darkness

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

The darkness was growing

He had begun to jog along the hallway.

_Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap! Snap!_

Suddenly, the hallways grew longer, darker. The darkness was catching up. Ready to catch him, bring him back with it. The light was growing dim, he needed to escape. _Hurry, hurry. Almost there_. The dark was catching up, and the fear came with it.

_...Too late._

Sora shut his eyes.

"Didn't know you missed me so much." Sora opened his eyes at the playful voice, blinking a little in the light. Riku was looking down at him, smirking and his eyes doing that twinkling that they do. He was holding on to the silver-haired. Kind of tightly too...

"Sorry!" Sora made sure of the two feet of space between both of them. "A-a light went out in the hallway. I have this...this _stupid_ fear of the dark. Um...I'm sorry, for all that..." It sounded ten times stupider when he said it out loud, and it sounded stupid in his head to begin with.

Riku kept smiling in that way. Like he already had known this, and was waiting to the explanation to be over so the all-knowing grin could live up to it's name and prove-

"Sora!" Interrupted from his thoughts, Sora looked to see Roxas running toward him. He didn't seem to pay any heed towards Riku. "We're about to start. C-can you go on for me?"

"Roxas, you sure? You have that solo memorized backwards and forwards. You could probably do it your sleep."

Roxas turned around, looking behind them. Sora followed his gaze. Axel was helping one of the girls stretch, grabbing her leg and resting it on his shoulder. The two looked like they were talking and laughing, and occasionally Axel would glance at Roxas with his green eyes.

He quickly turned back to Sora, "Please, Sor." Sora thought he saw his brothers eyes begin to tear up. _Well, it'd give me a chance to talk to Axel..._

"Yeah," he offered Roxas a small smile, "just make sure Riku's okay here."

"Riku?" For the first time, Roxas' eyes flickered up to the teen who'd been watching the entire scene.

Sora took the slight flicker of emotion in Roxas' eyes as confusion. "Just make sure he doesn't burn down the stage." He joked before running off to get ready for the part.

The two watched him go, a silence settling before them, neither sure what to say.

"Sora doesn't remember you, does he?" Riku nearly jumped hearing the voice next to him. He looked down at Roxas' blond spikes, only to find him still looking after Sora.

"No," he replied, "he doesn't."

This didn't seem to surprise Roxas in the slightest. "There's a lot he doesn't remember."

"Like...?"

"That time we all went fishing on that small island and he got us all lost. Or that one time there was that meteor shower and we layed on the sand watching it." A smile now graced Roxas' features.

"What about that time I had to carry him home after he twisted his ankle when we were jumping off those rocks?" Riku was smiling as well.

"Or when we were all scared to jump off the high dive at the pool, so we did the whole 'on the count of three' thing, then pushed you off instead." The two laughed. Riku closed his eyes imagining the smaller, naïve Sora, always happy to see him, big blue eyes always bright...

His eyes opened again as he felt Roxas hugging him tightly, "I missed you so much when we had to go..."

Riku hugged him back. "I missed you guys too."

"Sora will remember. The memories are there, they're just hard for him to think about."

"I know he will."

"Just keep flirting with him and he'll realize it."

"I know...wait, what?"

He looked down at Roxas who chuckled, winking at him. "I saw you. I remember you moving on from me to Sora after I punched you in the face. Of course Sora didn't get it then, but the message is loud and clear now."

"They're here!"

"Someone get Larxene!"

"Is everyone ready?"

"Where the hell is my violin?"

The semi-panic atmosphere was no longer there as a more chaotic one shoved its way into the theatre.

Riku looked towards Roxas on what to do. Roxas rolled his eyes at the slight fear and confusion in his eyes. "Come on, let's find some seat for you to sit in."

"Why do you do this to him, Axel?" Sora was sitting off the edge of the theatre, ignoring everyone running around behind him.

Axel was tuning up one of the violins, his back to Sora, "But he's just too fun to tease."

Sora sighed, "Axel. Flirting with the other dancers isn't teasing. Not for Roxas."

"Well, he deserved it this time."

"I'm going to stop helping you if you keep doing this to Roxy." He moved to get up.

"Wait, Sora." Axel had finished tuning the violin, setting it down carefully before turning to Roxas' brown haired twin. "You know I've filled my community service quota a long time ago." Sora nodded, Axel had told him this when he wanted his help for getting Roxas. "All I need is one date, and I'll convince him. But, c'mon! Remember when he made out with Demyx at that opening night party? Right in front of me!"

Sora rolled his eyes, "He was half drunk and thought it would make you jealous." The tactics the Axel and Roxas used on each other were pretty stupid.

"That's really why I flirt with all those girls!"

"He was nearly in tears. What did you say to him?"

"...Something bad..."

"How bad?"

"...He'll hate me if I don't apologize."

Sora found his blue eyes rolling again, "Wait until the preformance is over, than apologize." His gaze went past Axel, looking at the stage and seeing Roxas leading Riku to a good seat. "See, there he is." He smiled as Axel turned around scanning the seats critically for Roxas.

"Who's the kid he's with." He heard the hard note in Axel's voice, and frowned.

"That's Riku, Axel. He's Sephorath's son and here cause he likes plays and wanted a closer look at our theatre." The two looked at Roxas and Riku talking and laughing with each other...Sora couldn't help the slight jealousy that appeared on his face seeing how happily the two were getting along.

"They're pretty chummy, huh?"

"They just met. Roxas is just being polite."

The two continued to look them, both of their eyes widening as they hugged in parting. Axel turned to Sora, his green eyes glaring at him, "Friends?"

Sora glared back. "They just met today, idiot." But in his head _so did we, and I didn't get a hug..._ Sora looked back at Roxas in time to catch his eye. Roxas and Sora looked intently at each other, and Sora knew that Roxas had no intention to do anything with Riku. Sora tried not to look relieved, but apparently it didn't work as Roxas smirked, turning back and saying something to Riku. As they both laughed, Sora felt his face turn red as Riku looked back at him.

Axel was still slightly pissed about the way Roxas talked to Riku to continue looking at them. "I'm gonna prepare the orchestra. Tell Roxas to meet me after the performance." As Axel tied his hair up, Sora took that as his clue to leave, getting himself up, disappearing behind the curtain, and doing some final stretches on his arms before meeting up with Roxas.

Roxas came up to him, smiling happily, "Hey, Sora."

Sora smiled back, "You look ready to do your solo."

"Hell yeah."

The music started up.

The curtain rose.

The show has begun.

**AAAANNNNNNNNNND AWAY WE GO! Hahaha, I crack myself up...**


	2. Act One, Scene One

**Chapter two! :D **

Marluxia and Vexen (the newly appointed Principal and Vice Principal of Twilight Town High School) developed a sort of friendship that only occurs with the right circumstances and just the right force and if God happens to be in a humorous mood at the moment.

"Why in God's name did _you_ get _principal_?" Vexen had decided to bring the subject up again as they drove their car (pubic school teachers were generally poor and only had other public school teacher friends who were just as poor as they were. So, even though Vexen and Marluxia each had their own cars, they carpooled with each other at every chance they got and added to the popular belief that they were dating, and, apparently, it was getting serious) to the East side of TTHS.

Marluxia tried to safely parallel park, roll his eyes, and get a piece of his (un)natural pink hair out of his face. "Get over yourself," he absentmindedly replied as he continued to stare intently at his rear viewed mirror at the car behind him. While Vexen went on with his rant, including words like 'tenor' and 'work ethic' whenever he deemed them worthy, Marluxia was inch by inch getting closer to the curb, estimating the remaining distance, versus the pressure he added to the gas peddle.

The truth was, Marluxia didn't know why he was chosen in to be principal. In the eight years he had been teaching, he only showed interest with the academic aspect of school, only getting involved with the budget when they threatened to get rid of the newspaper or didn't have a particular book he wanted to read with the class. No. He wasn't like the Science (Physics, Chemistry and Biology if he was feeling particularly evil) teacher next to him, as Vexen was part of every budget meaning, often covered for the Vice Principal. The only thing Marluxia cared about other than academics, was keeping the student garden at school.

"...budget is certainly not your strong suit."

"You done Vexen? We've been parked for five minuets." Marluxia had been hearing this lecture for the past week or so, even when the two had gone out for a couple drinks, ruining his chance with the pretty brunette girl.

The two scowled at each other a moment longer before getting out of the car, slamming the silver Prius doors shut, and heading towards the theatre, where roughly two-hundred (give or take) students were freaking out for their arrival.

Before they entered, they were greeted by Naminé, who still had those bundles of papers in her arms and glasses on her face.

"Gentlemen," the smile she greeted them with was slightly forced, but being an actress, it was easy to overlook on her, "Welcome to the Ansem Heart Theatre." She offered both of them her hand.

Marluxia gave her a grin back, and Vexen saw the predatory gleam in his blue eyes. He resisted the urge to face palm.

"My pleasure," Vexen bit back a groan of frustration. _Oh, God! The idiot's _purring_!_ "I'm Marluxia Florix." Vexen watched in slight horror as Marluxia kissed Naminé's hand.

An awkward pause followed...

The cold look Naminé gave Marluxia sent him a good foot behind Vexen. Vexen tried very hard to not to look _too_ smug as he shook Naminé's hand with a simple, "Vexen Icren."

"Naminé Giri."

Marluxia half hid, half sulked behind Vexen as they walked into the theatre.

Axel forced himself not to look as Roxas happily bounded up to Sora.

"_What Axel?"_

"_You're sounding incredibly...jealous."_

_Roxas stared at him. Axel could see his thoughts rushing around his head through his blue eyes. Axel's own green eyes narrowed at Roxas' 'dear caught in the headlights' expression. "Damn it, Roxas." He walked a step closer and Roxas took a step back. He grabbed Roxas' shirt pulling him close. _

"_Axel, not in public."_

_Axel pushed Roxas against the wall putting his hands on either side of Roxas' head. As Roxas' blue eyes grew fearful, Axel felt a perfect mixture of smugness and shame bundle up inside of him. He leaned forward feeling some dark triumph when Roxas tried to shrink away from him. "Get out of your fucking closet, Roxas."_

_One last moment and he left, trying to convince himself that he did _not_ see tears form in those blue eyes._

Axel scowled staring intently at the music in front of him. And who was that silver-haired pretty boy over there? Acting all friendly with Roxas... Riku, that was his name...what a stupid name...

"You've got your 'I'm gonna kill you' face on, Axel." Snapped out of his thoughts, he looked at Demyx Hyudren. The high school senior ginned happily at him before grabbing his violin, making sure it was tuned.

Axel rubbed his face with one of his hands, letting out a yawn, "How do you know my murder face, Dem?"

Demyx just shrugged, grin growing bigger. "It's the same look you gave me when I put a bottle of water on your precious piano."

"You were gonna leave a stain." Axel snapped, going back to reviewing the music.

"Or that time Roxas kissed me."

"Go to hell." Axel turned his back to Demyx, because a treble clef was so _damn _fascinating.

Demyx laughed, "You can't talk to me like that, I'm your _student_." Demyx was, of course, joking. He'd known Axel for most of his life since they were neighbors and family friends and blah, blah, blah. The messy haired blonde pouted as Axel remained silent. "Don't try to ignore me. I got info to help with Blondie."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was surprised with how smooth and easy the denial came out of his mouth. Axel was pleased that that had actually worked on Demyx and figured the matter was over, until he heard from a sly voice behind him, "Wanna know about that silver haired kid?"

Fuck denial.

Axel whipped around grabbing Demyx by the collar, "What about him, Dem?"

Demyx just laughed, slowly prying Axel's hands away from his collar. "The only thing I know is that he's Sephorath's kid, and he was looking more at Sora than Rox."

Axel visibly relaxed, but then tried to tense up slightly, so Demyx wouldn't notice. This only made Demyx laugh harder. Groaning, Axel plopped down on a bench, closing his eyes, and letting the world go away. "Who else knows?"

"About your obvious crush on Roxas? Almost the entire orchestra. At least all the strings and percussion." Opening his eyes at the new voice, Axel saw Zexion; possibly God's _other_ gift to music after Demyx, especially with the violin.

"And after that time Roxas made out with me and we saw you two sneak upstairs two hours later for, what we all assumed, was some drunken butt-sex."

"We even had bets. Which reminds me." Zexion turned toward Tidus, a blond sophomore who was fixing up a drum set, "Tidus, you owe me twenty bucks for that night. I was right."

Ignoring the "Aw man!" from Tidus, Axel tried not to reveal how irritated he was about all these high school kids involved in his sex life (or lack of).

"Wait, Roxas and Axel _are_ doing it?"

"Ha, ha! I knew it!"

"Crap! I just lost ten bucks!"

"Hey, idiots." Axel was getting sick of all high school minds butting into a _private_ matter, "One, we're _not _doing it, that would be illegal." That was true, seeing as Roxas was only seventeen (for only nine months and three more days...not that Axel was keeping track or anything), "Two, get ready to do the damn scene or I'm making your lazy asses run two miles on Monday."

There was a moments silence as the music geeks considered the unspeakable horror of this threat.

"Someone help with the music stands!"

"Where the fuck did my glasses go!"

And as Axel put his hair back out of his face and into a hair tie, he couldn't help but feel satisfied in his bossing of kids one to four years younger than him.

He heard Demyx sigh behind him. For some reason, this ticked him off. "Shut it, Demyx," He growled.

"What I don't get is the big deal, Axel."

"The big deal," he began though clenched teeth. Axel had never felt so frustrated and hurt in his life, "Is that Roxas doesn't wasn't anyone to know." Axel couldn't trust his voice as he murmured, "Like he's ashamed."

The price of falling in love with a high school theatre geek was all the drama that came along with it.

Larxene knew she was possibly the greatest junior ever to walk the stage of Twilight High School.

She was in her dressing room (complete with mirror and lights and _away_ from all those screaming brats in the main dressing room) finishing up her make-up, and making her hair absolutely perfect. (Not that there was much that she could do with it anyway).

The dressing room was full of pictures. Pictures of her, of course. The lead since she made her debut in _Camelot, _being an understudy when the original Guinevere had broken her leg. (There had been a small pause to appreciate the irony of that, but the show had to go on.) It had been an old janitors closet, but Larxene didn't care. It was her's, showed how she was the best, always the best.

_Besides_, she thought to herself as she left, giving her good-luck shoe a kiss, _they're only waiting for me out there._

Of course they were all waiting for Larxene. She had yet to come out of her pathetic excuse of a dressing room and was the freaking_ lead _of the freaking_ show_!

Axel was close to pulling his hair out.

"Where the fuck is Larxene?" He called out at random. The curtain was still closed and the cue to start the music wasn't given yet.

Demyx sighed next to him, tapping several keys on the piano to the tune of "Under the Sea," "Who knows?"

Axel looked out on the seats watching Miss Giri attempting to stall for who he assumed were the new principals. One was either an ugly ass blond chick, or some long haired dude. The other was either a very masculine lesbian, or his hairdresser confused 'brown' with 'pink' the last time he bothered for a haircut. Both looked ready to either make or break this whole Department just to show that they have power; maybe not really sure how they got it, but still ready to use it nevertheless.

Then there was the silver-haired fruit. Axel narrowed his eyes at him as he looked around the theatre with a vague interest. Axel didn't care what Demyx said. Until he saw Sora and Riku doing a tonsil tango with his own two eyes, he was gonna be jealous.

(Though he wouldn't dare saw that out loud.)

Marluxia seemed to be staring in awe to everything barely twenty feet from him. The production had begun, and it was hard to remind himself that these were only high schoolers. Naminé noticed his interest, and smiled, "Talented, aren't they?"

He couldn't take his eyes off as a blond dancer pairing with the redheaded girl as they danced to the mornful tune that was being played by...by, "Are those student's in the orchestra?"

Naminé nodded, looking at Axel's flaming red locks pushed back into a hair tie. "The conducter is a collage sophomore who's majoring in music. But other than that, they are all between the ages of fourteen and eighteen."

At this point, Marluxia was on the edge of his seat, watching as the main singer pranced around the stage, singing her love for the peasent man.

And he'd only thought just the main cast would do a five-minuet thing.

So did Vexen. Who currently didn't really care about what was going on. Personally, musical and play plots bored him. Too simple, too much drama...just fancy costumes and dance routines with overpriced tickets and plenty of time wasted.

"The kids insisted on doing a whole song from there up coming play," he heard Miss Giri say, "they wanted to impress you and let you know we take this very seriously."

Vexen glanced over at Marluxia to see him staring as though in a trance. His brows furrowed in confusion. This was either a ploy for Miss Giri's attention, or the idiot liked the play. It was a fifty out of fifty chance either way.

"It's amazing what you've done with those children, Miss."

Seventy out of thirty chance.

_One and two and three and four and one and two and three and four and..._ Roxas concentrated on the beats, barely allowing room for anything else.

_Five and six and seven and _jump_!_ _Come down with a turn, end in second position, all with a smile. _

Faking smiles. The easiest thing he was taught.

_One and two and three and four and..._

"Bravo, class." Naminé beamed up at the stage as the students finished, Larxene's final note hanging in the air.

Beside her, Marluxia looked like Christopher Columbus; he discovered something everyone knew about, but was still pretty damn excited about it.

Vexen still looked bored.

Riku was looking at the happy brunette, currently hugging Roxas. He smiled, still the same Sora.

None of them noticed the change of shadows toward the side of the stage towards the curtains.

To say Larxene was furious would be the understatement of the year. _How dare they. This was all about _me_. _I'm _the star. Not that little faggot _Roxas_ and his twin._

She glared at them, watching with narrowed green eyes as they talked in the corner. Occasionally, someone would walk up to them congratulating Roxas and talking with them a little while before heading backstage to change.

Even Axel himself (who, the more Larxene thought about it talked to the junior twins way more than her) hopped up onstage, speaking in low tones to them, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Miss Giri!" Larxene walked up front, center stage, calling out to her teacher. Miss Giri, who had been talking to Mr. Florix and Icren, looked up at her, taking off her purple rimmed glasses.

"Yes, Larxene?"

Larxene put on her most innocent smile. "I just wanted to pleasure our guests more by reciting that song in the second act? Right after the intermission?"

Roxas and Axel, who had been trying to sneak out of the theatre in the hope of talking privately, stopped dead in their tracks, whipping their heads around to see if Naminé would have her sing. If Larxene sang, Axel would be needed to play the piano...

Miss Giri smiled, "Of course." She turned to the men beside her, "Just one more minuet of your time if you please." Lowering her voice she added, "It'd be easier to let her do it than listen to the tantrum if she didn't do it."

Vexen and Marluxia looked at each other before quickly settling down in there seats.

After whispering a quick, "Sorry," to Roxas, Axel slipped back to the piano.

Roxas beckoned Sora to come join him as he walked down the aisle. Sora quickly caught up to him and went to sit next to Riku. He smiled at the silver haired boy, "Hi," he whispered.

Riku grinned down at him, "You were great out there." He said back in hushed tones.

Sora blushed, "It's really Roxas' scene..." he trailed off, trying to be modest.

Riku only shrugged, then replied with the same smile, "I was looking at you."

Sora opened his mouth to reply, but Roxas cut him off with a quick, "Shh!"

By now, some of the students had come down to sit down in the audience seats. Others were standing casually standing on the stage behind Larxene, looking incredulously at her, and whispering when they figured she wouldn't hear.

Riku looked confused at the silence turning to Sora and Roxas for help. "Umm-" "SHHH!" This time it was the two of them at the same time shushing him.

A soft appragio intro began on the piano. Roxas always liked listening to Axel play. He felt a stab of frustration toward Larxene. Damn _it_. He wanted to talk to Axel so bad right now. He was so stupid earlier today. _ Crrraaaaap_. Roxas internally groaned as Larxene's crooning came on.

Sora sighed, resting his head on his palm. He glanced over at Riku. Riku looked back at him, and made an exaggerated yawn. Sora clapsed his palm over his hand, stiffling his laughter.

The brunette quickly flashed his blue eyes to the stage, making sure the singer was distracted before he crossed his eyes, sticking out his tongue.

Riku turned away, shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. He turned back, teal eyes rolled up in his head, tongue touching his nose.

Sora put both hands over his mouth, eyes watering up.

They couldn't see the cold grey, blue eyes of someone watching them from afar. He wasn't really that far. He was leaning on a railing by the curtains. The man snorted. He could hear Sora's soft laughter even over this hag's singing.

He was dressed in a black dress shirt, fitting smugly over his thin frame. A pair of dress pants, also black, were held by a belt. His silver hair was perfectly styled, perfectly parted, several bangs stylishly fell across his eyes.

There was only one thing off about his appearance. A white mask, adorning half his face, fitting his bone structure nicely, leaving a whole for his eye to shine through.

He glanced back to the Strife twins. His pride, his own personal jewels. His gaze flitted between them, switching from Roxas to Sora. Sora, his precious, his light. His _light_. The man closed his eyes. _Light. So much light._ Images filled his mind of bringing Sora into the darkness. His darkness. Something so light, must look so dark without power. Real beauty could only be seen in the dark.

He sighed turning his back to the audience and stage. He almost had everything right. He just needed a different singer...he just needed _Sora_.

He couldn't wait another year to get rid of Larxene. Something had to be done.

"_And I will alwaaaaaaaays be theeeeeeeere!"_

Larxene sang the last note with all her strength.

Everyone cheered. It was one of those lame traditions you find in every playhouse. The inside joke was that no one was cheering _for _Larxene, they were just cheering that she was done.

But of course Larxene didn't know that. She just thought she was the best.

Apparently someone didn't think so.

Roxas walked up to the stage piano. He saw Axel picking up some music. "Hey." He greeted softly, a smile on his face.

Axel turned around, offering his own unsure smile. "Hey."

It was kind of how the two had first met. Awkward greetings when Sora needed to talk to "That new collage guy", then quickly walking off to talk to Demyx as Roxas and Axel were left to talk to awkwardly meet each other.

"You played great." Axel smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, Roxas. You did really good today too." Roxas blushed, glancing down. He suddenly frowned, remember what else he did today.

"Axel," he forced himself to meet Axel's eyes, "I'm...I'm sorry about...earlier. I-"

_Crack! Woooosh!_

Axel and Roxas looked up in time to see the curtain falling down on them.

"Damn. How is she the lead?" Riku stood up, stretching. He noticed Roxas had almost bounded up to the stage immediately after the song was done.

Sora yawned, "She just has the presence of a star." He looked back at the blonde, currently taking praise from anyone who gave it to her. His blue eyes looked envious as he continued to look at her. Roxas often told him he had twice the voice Larxene could ever have...but...he felt something hold him back from the spotlight...

A scream brought him out of his revere. Sora looked towards the stage just in time to see a curtain fall over Larxene, Axel...and, "Roxas!"

Sora ran up to the stage, hopping on top, and helping with other teens to lift the curtain off of his brother. He knelt as the curtain was taken off, revealing Roxas' blond hair peaking out from under Axel, who had thrown himself on top the junior, shielding his head.

Axel got up first, offering a shaken Roxas a hand, keeping him close.

"Xigbar!" Naminé stormed up to the stage. "What did you do? You almost injured two students and Axel!" Her eyes were narrowed, her small hands balled into fists. She deal with this right now.

A snort was hear up on the scalfholding, "As if! I just ran up here when the damn thing came crashing down. No one was up here. Well," he chuckled. A sound that sent shivers up Roxas and Sora's spines, "Maybe a _ghost._" His tone was mocking, but still brought on some shrieks from the younger teens.

Kairi burst into tears, "It was the Ghost! The Ghost!" She and Selphie, another dance, clung to each other, as though the Ghost itself would come down and take them both.

Roxas and Sora glanced at each other. The Ghost. The Drama Ghost of Twilight Town High School. A legend. A myth told to scare the freshies the first few weeks. But, for the past three years, certain 'accidents' have been taking place. At first they stared simple enough, a mic going out in the middle of a play, the orchestra music being switched up. But they steadily got worse. Costumes being cut up, blackouts during rehearsals, sometimes putting them way behind schedule.

Sometimes...sometimes Roxas and Sora would feel something looking down on them. Something watching over them...

"That's it! I can't_ take _this bullshit anymore!" Everyone turned to Larxene at her outburst. She glared haughtily at everyone, "Dose anyone else _bother_ to notice that this, this thing only does it's stupid shit when _I'm _preforming?" There was a pause as everyone thought about it. Of course they had known, maybe laughed a little behind her back.

She took in the guilty silence around her. Everyone was waiting for the eruption. "Well that's it! I'm leaving. Goodbye! This crap is bellow _me_!" She paused dramatically. "When you all see me in ten years, I'll be famous."

And she left.

It was dramatic.

**Okay. Is it obvious I still don't know who the 'phantom' is? **

**And can I just say how much I love the idea of Marluxia and Vexen having a love/hate bromance? **

**LOTS OF LOVE!**


	3. Act One, Scene Two

He watched as Larxene stormed out of the theatre, slipping on her black jacket in a rush as she headed out into the slightly cooler pre-autumn air. He didn't bother to look to see her get into the black car parked closest to the auditorium, slam the door shut, and start the engine. He didn't have to look to know that she sped off as fast as she dared in the parking lot to get away from the theatre.

He turned around, going back into the shadows of the theatre. He stopped at an old door. It was a door that no one really thought about. The student's thought teachers only went in, that teachers thought only night janitors went in, and that janitors assumed it was only for horny teens.

But they were all wrong. Only he went in.

* * *

Roxas blinked after Larxene left. He had to. His eyes simply wouldn't believe the stunned faces around him. Stunned that she had left. Come_ on_. Like any of them weren't expecting it from the drama queen of the school.

He rolled his blue eyes waiting for something to happen. Roxas, of course, knew what was with the stunned silence all around him. These were drama kids, anyway. People who lived their whole lives on a stage, overreacting to the world around them just out of habit.

It annoyed the hell out of him in most situations, but Sora would always say he was just as bad as the worst of them.

"Well," It was Miss Giri's voice that snapped him out of his revere, "I suppose since our star is missing, tomorrows performance will have to be postponed..."

The stunned silence turned into a horrified silence for a few moments.

Then...

"You can't do that!"

"All our hard work-"

"Just for _her_-"

"That isn't fair!"

...all hell broke loose.

Yells like this went up throughout the auditorium. Kids were screaming. They exclaimed how unfair it was, how it was bad fucking luck to postpone the show.

When all was quiet (or, at least, to a point where if someone spoke loud enough they could be heard) a voice called out in a bored and exasperated tone, "Why not simply use an...an...oh, what's that thing, the person who replaces the lead or whatever?"

A pause. Then, "An understudy?" from some kid who happened to have heard the man's question.

"Yes!"

The whole stage became quiet. Everyone in the theatre glared at the new vice principal for even daring to say that. Who didn't know that? How could this idiot not know about Larxene's stupid pride? Did he not see her just ten minuets ago?

"Do you really believe that the great Larxene would permit someone to be an understudy, without thinking with her fat head, that we were assuming that she would miss a performance?" Axel hissed. He was getting pissed at this entire day.

At his words, more uttering broke out.

Vexen glared at the young man who had spoken out. "Who's that young man who spoke up? He looks far too old to be in high school, unless, of course, he had to repeat several grades."

Axel stood up, "I go to TTU, I'm here on a voluntary basis, you as-"

* * *

Sora rolled his eyes just like his brother had moments ago. This was going nowhere slowly. His gaze shifted around until he found Riku. When Sora's blue eyes caught with his cool, teal ones, Sora grinned, rolling his eyes at the stupidity around him. When Riku grinned back, Sora could feel this warmth rise in his chest. He couldn't knock off that feeling of nostalgia with Riku. Like he'd known him from somewhere before...

_Roxas and Sora were racing down to the beach. They lived on Destiny Island. It was a small island, small enough that the two five year old twins were able to run around their little community without any worry. The sun was high in the air, with grass on one side of them, and a seemingly endless ocean to the right of them. _

"_Come on Sora! He's waiting for us!" Roxas had always been slightly faster then his brother._

_Sora, who had stumbled slightly over a protruding rock, hurried to catch up with his twin. "I'm coming Roxy!" He had trouble saying, 'Roxas', so he came up with this alternative. The adults found it cute. Roxas made everyone else swear to never call him that._

_A figure in the distance waved at them. A six year old with bright silver hair that fell to his chin. He was smiling broadly, almost laughing as Sora pulled into a sprint to come ahead of Roxas. _

_Sora tackled him as he reached the boy, pulling him into a big hug, "I missed you-"_

"You all right Sora?" Roxas nudged his brother quietly, breaking him out of his revere.

Sora opened his eyes. Everyone was still worrying about tomorrow night. He looked around quickly, searching for-"Riku's gone. Someone called him on the phone, then he talked to Miss Giri, then he left." Roxas murmured quietly to his little brother. "He tried to wave goodbye, but you were all spacey."

"I wasn't looking for Riku!" Sora flushed at the look Roxas was giving him, and the fact several people turned looking at Sora for his outburst. In a more normal tone, he said, "I was looking for...um...Demyx!'

"Yeah, Sor?" Sora jumped a good foot in the air. Demyx walked up behind the twins, putting an arm around both of them. Zexion was in tow next to him.

"You okay, Roxas?" He asked softly.

Roxas nodded, glancing at Axel, who was still arguing with the new Vice Principal. "Yeah. Axel got the brunt of it, and it wasn't that bad anyway." It was just the curtain that had hit them, luckily, not the bar that the curtain had hung on.

"Ugh, I'm so pissed at Xigbar." Sora's eyes narrowed. "Why does Miss Giri keep that stupid pedophile around? Kairi told me that he hangs around the girls dressing room, trying to glance in the key hole."

"With the budget we have? He's the only one we could get." Demyx replied.

Roxas snorted, "And Kairi only said that cause she thought she'd get pity points from Miss Giri." Being Co-dance captains, Roxas would always be the one dealing with the bigger egos on the squad, while Sora worked with getting the underclassmen up to par with their routines. That tended to work best for everyone, given Sora's gentleness, and Roxas' tendency not to take shit from anyone.

"Sora, Roxas!" Miss Giri was calling them up to the stage. The two glanced at each other, before ducking under Demyx's arm and walking up the stage.

"Yes, Miss?" They both asked at the same time. Everyone thinks that they plan that, then decides to coo about that cute twin thing. They both found it annoying, Roxas more than Sora.

"Okay, this may sound a bit off, but I don't think the kids would want to put off opening night, and I, personally, do not want to deal with ticket refunds, so Sora, I want you to fill in for Larxene." Sora burned bright red at the news, immediately stating off reasons why he shouldn't take the lead.

"I don't know the-"

"Sora, you know this show backwards and forwards."

"My range can't reach-"

"Axel has drilled these kids for hours on end about key changes."

"I'm _not_ at girl-"

"That can be easily dealt with. I'm sure we can find someone willing to play opposite you as the female lead."

"But-"

"Sora, shut up." Shocked, Sora looked to Roxas, who had just spoken, "You can do this. Quite making up excuses." Sora opened his moth to argue, face burning an even more bright shade of red. Roxas smirked, "It's not like you've been singing every song in the shower or anything." He openly laughed as Sora punched him in the shoulder. For a drama geek, he had an aggrisive hard punch.

"Then it's settled." The brothers looked back at Miss Giri as she smiled down on both of them. "I'll have Kairi take over your old part Sora. Both of you, her, and Axel," Miss Giri and Sora both pretended not to notice how Roxas' face lit up with the mention of Axel, "will have to stay late tonight and come early tomorrow to prepare." She looked past the twins, frowning. "In the meantime...I'll deal with them."

Turning around, Sora and Roxas saw the new Vice Principal glaring daggers at an equally pissed off Axel. Axel was sitting on the piano bench and the blond man was standing on the other side of the theatre, and no words were being exchanged anymore, but the thick tension could be felt by everyone around.

* * *

Axel was not sulking, god damn it. He didn't fucking sulk or pout. He let out a puff of air in frustration, lower lip jutting out. Stupid Saturday, stupid high schoolers, stupid Ro-

He looked over at Roxas, seeing him smiling, blue eyes delighted, laughing at something Sora had said... Roxas looked over at him, still smiling. Axel couldn't help but smile back, that smile turning into a small smirk as Roxas turned beat red.

That kid was just too cute.

"Staring at Roxas, Axel?"

"Yeah..." Realizing his mistake, Axel's eyes went wide, his face burning red as he tried to cover up his slip, "I mean, I'm just-um-just look-looking-"

Demyx bursted out laughing, and Zexion smirked in that all knowing way of his, that made Axel want to punch that senior mother fucker.

"Don't worry, Ax," Demyx began brightly, "staring doesn't count as statutory ra-"

"Don't you have some brass instruments to clean?" Axel interrupted, pissed off.

"Not that I know of, I had cleaning duty last month."

"You do now. Have fun for the next month." Demyx left grumbling, leaving now moody Axel with Zexion.

Zexion sat next to Axel on the bench, tapping random keys on the piano. "You know what I don't understand about you and Roxas."

_Don't stare at Roxas, don't stare at Roxas..._

Axel resumed staring at Roxas. He had resisted for forty-five seconds. "What?" He replied.

"You both like each other. Everyone's okay with this." He waited until Axel nodded before continuing. "Then why aren't you two dating yet? And I'm not talking about the occasional hook up, Axel." He added as Axel opened his mouth to protest.

They both were silent.

* * *

_2 hours later..._

Sora and Axel were on one side of the stage, going over the songs, and figuring out what was easiest for Sora. Roxas and Kairi were on the other side, Roxas teaching Kairi the dances he had taught Larxene two months ago. Kairi could be a bitch sometimes, but she was an excellent dancer. Good enough to believe she should be the dance captain.

"One and two and jump and land and five and six and turn and turn and one and two..." Roxas was professional enough to ignore the urge to punch the stupid, redheaded girl. They're rivalry had been going on since they had entered the same music studio in sixth grade. Sora was obviously the best one, so the fight for second was definitely up for grabs between the two of them.

Roxas and Sora definitely had her beaten in raw talent, but Kairi had something the two boys didn't. Opportunity. Sora and Roxas were naturals, but even proteges need practice. Practice that was hard to come by, and expensive. Especially for two orphans, who had decided to save their fathers money for when they had turned eighteen and needed it for collage.

"...and finish and bow." Roxas gave her one last turn before letting go and completing the bow Sora would preform tomorrow. _Curtain down, everyone comes out, bowing begins._.. "And that's the show. We should brake for lunch." He called loudly to Sora and Axel as well, since they had finished dealing with most of the key changes.

Sora glanced at the clock. One in the afternoon. He grimaced as his stomach grumbled. Lunch sounded like an excellent idea right now, especially with another couple hours of singing and a whole new dance routine to learn.

Kairi was already halfway out, calling out behind her, "Bye Sora! Bye Axel! See you in one hour, okay?"

No one failed to notice how she didn't include Roxas in her goodbye. Being used to it, Roxas just shrugged off his irritation before turning toward his brother and Axel. "What do you guys want for lunch? I'll buy."

In any other situation, Sora would gladly accept a free meal, but he knew that Axel and Roxas needed some 'alone time' and he didn't feel like sitting between two people who would either be looking lovey-dovey at each other, or awkwardly avoiding each others gaze. "Um, you two go ahead. I'm gonna go home for a bit. Just text me on when to come back."

Roxas was fighting back a large beam at his brother when he replied, "Yeah, keys are the bag." They both had one car between them, but usually were able to share it without complications. Today was one of those days were there weren't any complications.

Still trying not to look too happy, but unaware that Axel was trying to hide his grin as well, Roxas followed Axel off the stage, and out the side door to where Axel's car was.

Smiling, Sora grabbed his dance bag and coat, and made to head out in the door in the very back of the theatre, where he and Roxas had parked.

_Crack!_

All the lights went out. Sora was in darkness. The only light was through tiny slivers between the doors and the ground.

Frozen, he stood in place. "Who's there?" There was really no reason for Sora to assume anyone was there. He hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt.

"_Sora, Sora, Sora,"_ a voice scolded from the shadows, _"how could you let Roxas go with that arrogant poser? You know I need to train both of you."_

Standing completely still, hardly daring to breath and with fear racking through him, he swallowed. Trying to keep his voice steady, he replied, "I'm sorry master. I forgot, I-"

"_Don't worry, my child. I can still train _you_, my angel." _

Sora had never felt more relieved. He could feel his shoulders sag when the tension had left him. Calmly, with almost a smile on his face, Sora put down his bag, and began to sing.

* * *

There was complete, dissolute, silence. After the initial discussion of where they wanted to eat (quickly deciding with the healthy eatery, Sweet Tomato) neither of them said a word to each other.

Roxas wanted to say something. Anything. He just wanted to talk to Axel. Was that really too hard? It was easy before. Why couldn't they go back to that?

They ate in silence, each throwing furtive glances at the other. Half hour later, they both got back into Axel's car and headed back to the high school. All in silence

So, Roxas thought, staring out the window, fighting back tears, this is how it's gonna be then? Just fucking silence? I should've just listened to him two months ago, I should've just been-

Axel had stopped the car. Roxas looked up, confused. They weren't back at the school. Actually, they really weren't around anywhere. There were trees all around them, and no sound of cars driving by. Axel had parked them on the shoulder, but it didn't seem like this was really a well traveled road.

"Hey, Axel," Roxas started to turn his head toward him, "where are-mmm?" Roxas couldn't finish his question, because Axel had decided to kiss him. Quite fiercely, too. Roxas responded immediately, turning as much as he could in the cramped space, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck.

By the time they pulled apart, the windows were fogged up, and Roxas found his sweater to be a little too hot for the temperature in the car.

Axel was smiling at him, "Forgiven?"

Roxas laughed, "I was just gonna ask you the same question." He smiled.

* * *

The rest of the practice came without a hitch. By six, all four where exhausted, the idea of tomorrow now just impossible to think about before a long, 12 hour sleep. Kairi got her mom to pick her up, legs too tired to move, and Axel took home Roxas and Sora, both looked ready to fall asleep, neither wishing to drive, and both fine with leaving the car over night.

He watched them all go, up in the rafters, hiding in the shadows. His eyes following Sora hungrily on his way out.

Things were finally going his way.

* * *

"Hey Sora," Sora looked up from his plate of dinner to Roxas, sitting right across from him. It was just the two of them, their uncle away on one of his business trips for the next week or so, "Do you remember Riku?"

Sora smiled, "Yeah, Rox, I met him today, remember? Although," Sora frowned, "it feels like we've met before, right? Like we knew him when we were kids or some-what's so funny?"

Roxas quickly wiped the smirk off his face, "Nothing, Sor. Just keep thinking about it. Maybe you're right."

Sora just rolled his eyes at his brother, and the two began to eat quietly again. Sora's eyes widened as he remembered something. _Oh fuck, I have to tell him... He'll be crushed, but he'll be punished even more if I don't..._

"Roxas." Sora took a deep breath, "He came to teach us again."

Roxas dropped his fork, "What? When?"

Sora calmly continued to eat, but there was a slight tremor in his hand. "After you and Axel left." He could see Roxas pale, mouthing _he saw us leave_, looking terrified. "It's okay, Rox. He said he could just train me." Sora tried to smile at his brother, but he knew it would do anything but comfort Roxas.

"Do you think he knows about me and Axel?" They both locked eyes. _Yes, he knows. He knows everything. _

"Of course not, Roxas. You're fine, don't worry." Again, Sora tried to smile.

They both were silent. Sora played with his food a little, and Roxas just stared at the plate; neither of them were hungry anymore.

"Be careful about Riku, Sora." Roxas murmured. "No, listen," he said when Sora opened his mouth to protest, "it's obvious you're his favorite." Again Sora tried to rebuke this, but Roxas just continued, "You can't let him find out. He'd punish Axel if he found out about us, but he'd punish you _and_ Riku if he knew that his angel," Sora flinched, "was being tainted."

They didn't say anything for the rest of the evening, but they slept together in the same bed, something they hadn't done since their dad had died.

* * *

Opening days aren't really all that hectic. Not compared to the practices the week before. Sure, there are butterflies in everyone's stomach, and everyone runs around like chickens without heads, but at least after the preformance, a calm comes over everyone...for a moment, anyway. Tears are shed, confessions declared, and everyone goes home to do it again tomorrow.

So, really, not that bad. But good luck convincing everyone else that. These are drama students, after all.

* * *

Three hours later and everyone was ready to release the breath they had been holding for the whole performance. Sora was staring at himself through Larxene's mirror (it was his at the moment. He was, after all, the lead). "Well," he began softly, to himself, "That went off without a hitch." It was semi-true that tons of those seats had been filled just to see Sora playing a girl (the rumor mill got really annoying, really fast), but the standing ovations they had gotten showed how good the drama kids really were.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Sora."

Sora smiled, seeing Riku through the mirror, "Hey, Riku."

Riku smiled back, closing the door behind him, slightly muffling the noise of the partying teens outside.

"Hey Riku," Sora was still smiling at Riku through the mirror.

They sat in silence as Sora took the rest of his make-up off, wondering for the millionth time how girls do this every day of their lives. Sora suddenly thought of something, "You knew us at the islands, right?" He turned to face Riku, actually looking at him rather than through the mirror. "Me and Rox?"

Riku smiled back, "When'd you finally remember?"

Sora's smile slipped a little, "I don't remember a lot. But I'm _certain_ you were there." He looked determined, "I remember it'd be me and Roxas, and someone else." He looked Riku straight in the eye when he added, "I know it was you."

Sora and Riku looked at each other for a moment longer before Riku took two strides to Sora, and hugged him, tightly. "I missed you, Sor." Riku murmured in his ear. Sora squeezed back, tightly.

"Hey," Riku pulled back to look into Sora's eyes, "let's grab some dinner before we go to the cast party. Catch up a little, huh?"

Sora nodded, happily, but his smile fell a secound later as he remembered something, "Wait, I need to-"

"Don't worry," Riku smiled, already halfway out the door, "I'll let Roxas know to take your car. Two minuets, little paopu." He laughed, shutting the door behind him.

"Riku-" Sora frowned. Oh well. He should probably just try to get out of here quickly.

* * *

All the lights were out. Everyone had gone home. Riku had just gone out to bring his car closer to the auditorium. Only he and Sora were in the building.

Perfect.

**AN: Hiiiii. Sorry I'm horrible****and I never update :(. But whatever. It happened. Um, don't know if its obvious, but I had to get the AxelxRoxas stuff outta the way, so now prepare for mostly RikuxSora stuff! (loljk AkuRoku fanguuurl 4 life.) One day I'll be a good writer. One day...**


End file.
